


Warm afternoon

by Oneejue



Category: Fanloid - Fandom, Kowaretane Zen, Kurotane Piko - Fandom, Vocaloid, yandere - Fandom
Genre: Fanloid, M/M, Masturbation, Shy, Vocaloid - Freeform, virgin Kuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneejue/pseuds/Oneejue
Summary: A quick drabble of Zen and Kuro spending the afternoon together





	Warm afternoon

Somehow this was all the same, yet completely different.

Kurotane Piko had spent countless hours with his best friend, shared secrets like no other, argued and cried too yet now here he was, embarrassed an understatement as he sat perched on the very corner of Zen’s bed, acting like it was pure fire to come any closer.

“Are we not sitting on beds today?” came a softened huff from a gravelly voice he cared so much for. Nervousness bubbling up in the pit of his belly, just a creak of bed springs made him jump but Zen didn’t fret, didn’t laugh at the showy display, instead he only lent closer, a steady hand rubbing Kuro’s lower back as their eyes met.

A drunken night leading to some heated kisses may have changed their friendship after all, no matter how hard Kuro tried to forget the scene, the loud music echoing in his memory, the taste of Zen’s lips, his heat, his hands tracing over his body. Kuro never planned on losing his first kiss like that, even if he was a late bloomer at seventeen.

“Wanna lay down?” Zen’s tone was light, careful on what he was asking, this was new for them both, caring so much for another person seemed odd yet Kuro knew he was in safe hands, how much this yandere fixated on him, watching his shallow breaths, the way he slowly gripped Zen’s hand as he crawled along the bed and how carefully he laid down, Kuro’s mismatched eyes wide open for whatever could happen next.

“You remember the party?” His voice barley touched Zen’s ears, too nervous, too unsure he found himself getting bothered at how quiet he was until their eyes met. Those warm, red welcoming eyes. They could burn into skin and leave only the prettiest mark.

“Yeah I remember the party” Zen purrs, tucking a few loose strands of ebony behind Kuro’s ear, away from his amber eye.

“Can we try something like that again?” The yandere reached for Kuro, guiding him closer than before. Their breaths meeting in a rushed peck until Kuro paused, he looked at the other boy in muteness for a moment. Then he traced a vein along the pale neck, tossing his arm around Zen’s neck as he did so before another short kiss was shared.

Zen was warm like his eyes, everything about this boy was the embodiment of fire. Kuro could hear his heart pitter patter against his ribs.

“Feel good?”

“Y-yeah..” Kuro hummed, trying to keep his voice from breaking as Zen’s hand travelled up his back, resting in the dip of his spine as his other hand came up and brushed past Kuro’s bottom lip.

Zen nipped at his bottom lip, making it red and sore until he began to kiss else wear, pepper kisses to forehead, softly biting his cheek to get Kuro giggling, a kiss to his chin, lingering kisses along his jaw and down his throat to leave little pink marks. Kuro’s breath shuddering at the feeling until a hand dropped lower.

“Zen..” Fingertips traced over the showing skin of Kuro’s stomach from where his shirt had ridden up, nails tickling just above his boxers. Resting his hands on the caramel hips for a moment as Zen pressed a few kisses to the younger boy’s collar bone. Suddenly hands moved from those caramel hips and dipped to the inside of Kuro’s thighs, making him shiver as the light touch lit him up and his nerve endings caught Zen’s flame, his knees weakening from the caress. Trying his utmost to hold back his whines Kuro bit down on his swollen bottom lip, hands gripping and clinging to whatever he could grasp as Zen’s hand pressed to the side of his crotch and a startling gasp leaked out.

“Kuro?”

“N-No one’s ever”

“Hey, hey Kuro. Look at me” he softened, hand coming up to rub the younger boy’s cheek before pressing a gentle kiss to his temple.

“I don’t..I don’t wanna stop”

“I get it, no one’s touched you there. It’s a big step”

Kuro nodded, letting out sigh as his head hit the other boy’s body. His heart and body aching for more as he cuddled in deeper, pressing a kiss to Zen’s neck.

“..But you’ve touched right?”

“Yeah..?” Kuro questioned, looking up to see Zen’s eyes light with an idea.

“How about you do it and I help?”

Hesitating only for a moment, Kuro sucked in a breath of air and nodded, thumbs digging into his jeans to tug them down and glance at his underwear. He wriggled his hands away from the other boy and slid one down slowly into his boxers. Kuro gasped, his other hand shooting up to cover his face as his voice became high and breathy from his own fingers.

“God Kuro” came a growl as Zen nuzzled in and pressed a bite to his collar bone. The growl made him feel proud, their eyes met and another kiss was shared as Kuro ended in a whine, watching his boyfriend’s eyes glance down and purr loudly to the sight before him.

“Oh you’re pretty” his hand shot out to touch, but stopped just in time, resting on Kuro’s inner thigh, rubbing him there as caramel fingers went to work. Kuro moaned again as he began to pump faster, trying to bite his fist to keep his noises down. He lost himself in the moment as Zen finally had enough of just watching and tugged down Kuro’s underwear along with his jeans, pooling his clothes around his ankles.

“Can I touch?” Zen sounded so needy, so breathy, with a groan Kuro let his head fall forwards onto Zen’s chest once more, nodding against him as he felt those hands dip down and grip his bottom hard.

“Z-Zen” Spreading his legs more, Kuro rolled closer, their legs tangling as Zen’s hand came up between their faces and he pressed his finger against Kuro’s tongue, before taking it into his own mouth and coating it with spit. Kuro’s eyes widen, his heart almost leaping out of his chest as he felt that hand back down around his highs and the finger rubbing against his entrance. It sent lighting bolts up the younger one’s spine, curling in closer to Zen as he whined to the feeling, his heart jack hammering as he clung onto the only thing that felt real.

“Fuck Kuro”

“I wish that was my mouth” he huffed, his finger firmly pressing against his hole, massaging the tight ring as Kuro shivered in place.

“I’d eat you out constantly, lick you open and have you cum from my tongue…taste you, how warm you are.” With those dirty words being whispered, Zen’s wet finger doing as he promise his tongue well it was if Kuro could feel it, his imagination running vivid as he hooked his leg up against the other boy’s hip, his legs wide open.

“Z-Zen! I’m go-I’m gonna cum!” he whined, toes curling, and Zen pulled him close, one arm locking around his shoulders as he pressed his finger into his entrance and Kuro shook with a gasp of pleasure. Stars exploded behind his eyelids and some half scream escaped his mouth as Kuro milked his orgasm for all his worth. Shuttering and clinging to Zen for dear life as the older boy held him. Coming down from such an intense high didn’t seem like an option, every time those mismatched eyes opened Kuro felt like he was in a dream like state, mewing to the gentle kisses he was being showered in.

“..Holy shit Zen”

“Not bad hey?” he laughed, pressing another kiss. 

“Holy shit…can we do you now?” Kuro asked hoarsely and Zen didn’t need to hear that twice before leaping at the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading x


End file.
